Different Times
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The past meet present. And, present meets future. During the Winter Solace, the Olympians have a meeting, with the campers. But, not only is it the Winter Solstice when Percy Jackson is Twelve, but when the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness are stolen. Find out as Thalia meets past, Percy meets future, and Nico meets present. And, what's with the ghost?
1. Prologue

Prologue

All was peaceful on Olympus. The Winter Solace meeting was going...okay.

It was the meeting where the master bolt will be stolen, though no one in room knew that. Except the thief, of course.

As the meeting progressed (and the demi-gods falling asleep...), a flash came from the ceiling of the throne room.

Three figures fell from the flash of light.

Lady Hestia summoned a pile of blankets for them to land on. Two out of the three fell on the pile, while the last fell face first on the ground.

Everyone in the room was in shock, but was more shocked when the last one stood up.

He had black hair and green eyes, and looked like he never fell face first from a high ceiling...

"Percy?" The other boy asked. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

'Percy' blinked. "Nico?"

The only girl looked more shocked then before. "Bianca's brother?" She asked. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked, tears forming in her grey eyes.

The three stared at her, before turning to each other. "What did you do?" They all asked at the same time.

 **I would** ** _really_** **appreciate it, if you telling me what you think of the idea.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter One

Children of The Big Three Being...Children

 **~Thalia's POV~**

I glared at Percy and Bianca's little brother, waiting for an explanation as to why we were in the past.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Thalia, Nico, we won't know until-"

"Who are you?" Zeus interrupted- or should I say Dad? No. He was never my father.

"Thalia, is that you?" I turned around to see a twelve year old Annabeth, looking on the verge of tears.

"Yes." I smiled, my voice soft.

Little Annabeth gave a strangled sob, before running up towards me. I crouched down and held her, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Percy looked a little shocked, but he knelt down next to me. "It's okay, Annie." He tried soothing.

Annabeth picked her head up, staring at Percy. "Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth noticed that she didn't know him and added, "Who are you?" She asked, studying Percy. Both Percy and I chuckled. 'Something must happen between Percy and Annabeth...' I thought, watching as Percy talk to Little Annabeth. "Well, um...You see, Annabeth...I..." He tried describing something. I looked at him, confused. Unless he was telling her they were dating, then...

My eyes widen in realization. I look to Nico to see if it was true. He gave me a small nod, looking grave and a little sad. Why?

We already figured out that Percy's sixteen and Nico is fifteen, meaning that Nico is from Percy's future, while they both are from mine.

"What are you trying to say, Demi-god?" Athena demanded, narrowing her eyes at Percy.

I stood up and slung a arm around Kelp Head's shoulders (for his own protection...). "What my cousin," Multiple gasps rand throughout the room, as Percy glared at me and Nico smiled slightly. "Is trying to say is that he's dating Little Annie in the future." I stated. Annabeth glared, but looked intrigued at Percy.

Kelp Head only gaped at me. "How did you know? You're, what from two years ago to me?" He asked.

I shrugged, knowing that no one was going to kill Percy, I released my arm from his shoulders. "You're sixteen? Last time I saw you, you were fourteen and went back to Camp."

"Last time I saw you, you were on crouches with a broken leg." Percy sassed back.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean crouches-"

Nico stepped forward. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" He suggested. Both Percy and I stared at him. "When did you become peacekeeper?" We asked, before laughing.

Nico scowled, but I can see a slight smile, like he was trying not to smile. Before I could say something, a piece of paper fell into Annabeth's hands.

She read it, but Percy, Nico, and I got impatient. "Read it out loud!" We exclaimed.

Annabeth huffed. "It says; These demi-gods are here to tell of the two wars-" "TWO?!" "-and will NOT be saying their titles. From, The Fates." Annabeth continued. "What wars? Why you three? And, who are you two?" She asked, rapidly saying the questions, but mostly at Percy and Nico.

"We can't answer those questions." The three of us stated.

Athena sighed. "Then start." She said, impatient of not knowing something. Her grey eyes calculating the situation.

Lady Hestia summoned three more chairs and we sat, after saying thank you first. Nico and I looked to Percy. He sighed, as he stood up and stepped forward. "Alright, I guess I start first..."

* * *

 **Welp, an easy update turned into a half an hour when I forgot to save the note I had added on...*Face palm* Why, oh why?**

 ***Sighs* Let me try again! P.S. I wrote and finalized the summary and prologue on April 30th, 2016, and this chapter I had written some time in June of 2016. So, I haven't touch this story too much. I had started writing the second chapter around the same time as this one, but I didn't finish it. That being said, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes/plot holes, just tell me what they are and where they are, and I will fix them as soon as possible!**

 **ImpossibleThings12:** **Did this help explain a little? Probably not. Thank you for the review, of course its interesting! The own author of the story is confused by said story, you don't get that often! XD And I understand about the summary confusing you, it confused me too...until I reread my notes of the story fifteen times! XD Also, I like your username.**

 **firefluff: Oh. My. Pickled bologna! No one, and I mean no one has ever, EVER told me my grammar was on par! I literally cried when I read your comment! Thank you so much! I understand about the length of the chapters, this one was about 580 words before I wrote this bottom part, but the rest of the chapters will be long. Though, the book will only be about ten chapters? Somewhere around there. I really enjoyed your review and I laughed along with it. :D**

 **spnaph: I promise you this story will be fun. Because if I had written the summary, prologue, chapter one, and the beginning of the second chapter, and COMPLETELY got lost, then I promise you it will get...entertaining. I will even throw in some children of the big three fluff too! :D I get what you mean with the summary, I had to read my notes on this book about fifteen times to understand them, but I don't want to change the summary. It will all make sense in time.**

 **Now, for all those who read this book; if you want an update, spam this story with reviews saying update! It will motivate me and show that you really want more. You can even threaten me for an update, but if you start talking trash about my story, I will leave the story like I had last year. Please be considerate to others who enjoy this story, no one has time for haters.**

 **Other than that (and if I'm not forgetting anything...), thank you for all the support in the last day! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter Two

The First Quest

 **~Nico's POV~**

Before Percy started with his first quest, I felt a ghost presence and tensed. Percy looked at me questionably. "Nico...?" He asked, fingers going into his pocket where Riptide was.

I shook my head, trying to calm down from feeling the familiar presence. They were gone and dead, they shouldn't be here in the past...

"I'm fine. Just start." I snapped, trying to hide any emotions that gave anything away.

Percy and Thalia shared a look and shrugged, before Percy started his story...

Until he was interrupted...again...

"Wait," Luke walked forward, raising his hands in a stop motion. "Why should even trust these two?" He pointed at Percy and me. "How do we know they aren't here to hurt us? Maybe their enemies of Olympus." Luke finished, feeling smug and confident. No one can know he is working for Kronos...

Thalia was angry and hurt, but before she or Percy could do anything (because I wasn't going to do anything), Silena stepped forward. "Luke, The Fates send a note with a message,"

"But-" Luke tried to interrupt, but Silena raised her voice. "And," She smiled at the three of us cousins. "if they had faked that note, don't you think The Fates would have done something about it?" She asked to no one, and didn't expect an answer seeing as she, a Daughter of Aphrodite, actually said something so...smart.

Many blinked, stunned by her wise assessment. Luke especially looked stunned, she almost saw right through him. There were some who looked proud (Aphrodite and Chiron), intrigued (Athena and Young Annabeth), and Charles Beckendorf, who was smiling slightly at Silena.

Meanwhile, Thalia looked slightly bitter and angry at Luke, Percy was smiling sadly at Silena and Beckendorf, and me...?

I was feeling too much at the moment, I even felt that comforting spirit stand next to me. I know by the end of this, I'm going to break down...again.

After shaking my head, I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me. "Can we start? I have to get back to my time." I demanded, knowing that I had snapped a little, but I don't care at the moment.

Thalia looked at Percy, who shrugged and was staring at me in concern. He wasn't the only one, Hades was looking me, probably thinking of the me in this time and Bianca...

Zeus, clearing his throat, got everyone's attention. "Yes. Start, demigod." He demanded of Percy.

"It all started when I was in sixth grade." Percy started, rolling his eyes at Zeus.

"Isn't this happening around this time? Like now?" Thalia asked, trying to figure it out like Annabeth would.

I frown a little, thinking of Annabeth...

"Anyway," I stopped thinking of Annabeth, mentally cursing myself all of my thoughts lately. Percy continued. "I was in sixth grade," He shot Thalia a small glare. "I went on a fieldtrip to a museum and met a Kindly One-" Gasps were heard around the room, everyone leaned forward. "Who had been disguised as my pre-algebra teacher."

"She still hates you for that, you know." I interrupted, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Nice to know." Percy said, heavy sarcasm practically oozing from his mouth.

Many around the room snickered, but Athena and Annabeth were probably thinking over on how I would know that. But, looking at Dad, I knew he figured it out by now.

"She had lead me away from the group...I had gotten into some trouble..." Percy trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish.

Thalia and I looked at each other, before smirking (well, more like Thalia smirked and I smirked slightly).

"Anyway," Percy glared at us. "After I was alone with the Kindly One, Mr. Brunner, another teacher, appeared and gave me a sword. I did the natural thing and I swung as she came towards me."

"Natural?!" Most questioned, many looked shocked.

"It's not going to work, Punk..." Ares mumbled, grinning. Most likely waiting for Percy to lose.

"She exploded into golden dust." Shocked gasp were heard, while some even laughed (Hermes and Apollo), mostly at Ares though. "Once I came outside, I went to Mr. Brunner, but he told me that the Kindly One incident never happened. Instead, everyone thought someone I had never seen before was the pre-algebra teacher since the start of the year." Percy continued telling.

"The mist?" Thalia guessed, he nodded.

"Once we got back from the trip, I noticed, and was affected by, the strange weather." Most looked confused on why Percy mentioned that, but Thalia and I understood.

"My grade started slipping and I had called my English teacher an old sot-" Percy was interrupted by Athena and Annabeth, who started laughing.

Athena stopped laughing. "It means old drunk." She explained.

All the confused and interested looks turned into understanding looks. Some even made noises of understanding.

"-After I was kicked out of the class and was not welcomed back to the school for the next year, I had overheard my friend, Grover, talking to Mr. Brunner. I heard that something was going to happen on the Summer Solstice, if something was not returned." Percy finished.

"What was stolen?" Hermes asked, leaning forward.

The three of us shared a look. "Spoilers." We said together.

Ares rolled his eyes. "Alright. Just get to the action already." Percy rolled his eyes.

As Percy opened his mouth to continue, Ares spoke again. "Less detail too."

Percy sighed, then continued. "Once the school year was done, Grover went back to the city with me. The bus we were riding in had broken down and-"

"I said less details and more action!" Ares interrupted, yelling. Percy glared.

"Ares! Shut up! I want to know what happens to the boy!" Athena yelled. Ares glared at her, and she glared back. Ares backed down after a few more seconds of Athena's glare, before looking away, scowling at nothing.

I smiled a little. Maybe Percy's right (don't tell him I said that), I just needed to lighten up and smile...too bad everything in the future has gone to Tartarus, I think bitterly.

"Continue, Boy!" Athena demanded, wanting to know more it seemed like.

Percy blinked. "We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we...?" He trailed off, grinning a little. Thalia burst out laughing.

As she wiped her tears away, she turned to me and Percy. "You two forgot to, I don't need to introduce myself. They already know who I am." She pointed out.

While Percy and Thalia started arguing, I frowned and pointed to myself. "My name is Nico," I pointed to Percy. "And that's Perseus Jackson."

"Nico!" Percy groaned. "Don't call me that." He whined.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "That's your name, isn't it?" She asked, sarcasm practically leaking from her voice. Wow, I spend way too much time with...Leo and Percy...

"Anyway," Percy glared at me and Thalia, at least his glares aren't as bad as I remember... "Call me Percy, and after the bus broke down-" Percy looked hesitant, but continued. "Don't ask questions, and don't interrupt the rest of the story." He stressed, looking uncomfortable. "Please?" He added after a few quiet moments.

Hera spoke up after a few more moments. "I agree, we are wasting time arguing." She glared around the room, but mostly at Zeus and Ares.

"That is a great idea, Lady Hera." Chiron bowed, causing Hera to smile.

Percy relaxed and looked relieved. "Great. After the bus broke down, we got out and I saw The Fates cut a life-string." Eyes widen around the room, I was speechless.

"After they cut it, Grover freaked out, and I ended up leaving him at the bus station." Athena looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"I took a cab back to my mom's apartment." Percy smiled at the thought of her, Thalia and I did too. Greatest person ever...

Hera raised an eyebrow, but Percy continued. "When I got home, my mom and I packed to take a trip to Montauk, but that night, Grover came and we found out that a monster was coming after us."

"What monster?" Ares grinned, thinking of a good fight, obviously.

Percy groaned at the interruption. "Names of power." Athena blinked, but looked impressed.

"Aw, c'mon." Ares complained.

I rolled my eyes. "It was the Minotaur." Everyone looked surprised.

I shrugged. "It's easy. Percy, Sally-his mother," I glared at Apollo, who opened his mouth, then raised his hands in surrender. "And Grover, were chased up Half-Blood Hill, but Grover was knocked out, and then Sally was squeezed by the Minotaur and disappeared. So, Percy got mad and tricked the Minotaur to ram into a tree, when it pulled back, its horn was stuck in the truck, Percy grabbed it and stabbed the Minotaur with it. After it exploded into golden dust, Percy took Grover over the border and to the Big House. He passed out. When Percy came to, Grover gave him the horn-its still in his cabin-Grover took Percy to see Chiron, who was playing cards with Mr. D. After getting on Mr. D's bad side, Percy left to go to the Hermes Cabin, because he was unclaimed, after getting on the Ares cabin's bad side with a toilet incident. The next day during capture the flag, Percy got attacked by Clarisse and some of her siblings, then after the game by a hellhound. He was then claimed by Lord Poseidon. Moved to Cabin Three, he was soon on a quest to retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt that was stolen with Annabeth and Grover by his side. He faced Medusa, the Furies, Chimera and Echidna, Procrustes, fought Ares and won, talked with a pink poodle, almost spend eternity in a hotel, almost fell into Tartarus with Grover, and he found out that Da-Hades' Helm of Darkness was also missing and it was given to Percy after his fight with Ares, and found out that the Master Bolt was in a backpack that was given to Percy by Ares, because Ares caught the thief, but Kronos, who is rising, had told a demigod steal it and convinced Ares not to give the demigod over to Zeus. And, at the end of it all, everyone found out that Luke was working for Kronos and stole the bolt." I sighed, feeling less irritated. "But not in that exact order." I felt like I've told the story a thousand times, so I didn't really bother.

Everyone was wide-eyed by the end of my story. Luke looked sick. Zeus looked at Luke, and stood with his Master Bolt aimed at Luke. "You dare-"

"Stop!" Percy yelled, he did. "Luke may have stolen the bolt in our time, but it hasn't happened yet. Plus, you don't even know the whole story."

"Perseus is right, Father. He may be a Son of Poseidon, but we don't know the whole story." Athena intervened.

Zeus nodded, and sat back down. "Very well. Tell your tale in better words and in order." He stressed the last words, staring at me, but I was looking away, lost in thought.

Percy nodded, he and Thalia were looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care.

I was silent as Percy retold the story as it was suppose to be, while everyone talked and interrupted. Olympian and demigod talking with each other and bonding over the story of Percy's first quest.

As I listened it got to a point where I couldn't take it, ignoring all the looks, I got up and left through the doors of the throne room. The spirit followed me, reminding me of my greatest failure.

I finally let the tears fall when I knew the spirit and I were alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got really upset with myself over this chapter. It got so bad that I had stopped writing for weeks. I'm better now, but with the stress of senior year, I may not update too frequently. I apologize for that.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if you liked it, but I loved how I made the chapter go. Sorry about Nico, but you will understand later on.**

 **Anything anyone what to add for the next chapter? What would you like to see? Is everything up to your liking? Because the first part of this chapter was written last year, I only finished this chapter over the last few weeks.**

 **What do you want to see next? The second quest or a filler chapter (I don't know what will happen in it, unless you have an idea for a in between chapter before the second quest)?**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter Three

The Second Quest

 **~Percy's POV~**

"-and that is what really happened during my first quest." I finished explaining, taking a deep breath after talking for so long.

Zeus stood up, red-faced, aiming his Master Bolt towards Luke.

"Don't. You can't change what happens." I jumped at the sudden voice coming from behind the couch. Turning around, I came face to face with Nico. I sighed in relief, knowing it was only Nico.

"When did you become quiet?" Thalia demanded, looking a little pale from the scare.

Nico gave her a deeper frown, expression guarded. "It happened a long time ago." He sat down, not looking at anyone.

I knew he was talking about losing Bianca. I looked down in shame for the events that caused her death.

Thalia glanced at me from the corner of her eye, demanding to know what was going on with Nico and I. Well, Thals, Nico hates for letting his sister die, and I made him help me with so much during the war with Kronos.

Names have power, Perce.

Okay, now that sounded a lot like Annabeth.

"Wait, so you actually snapped the horn of the-"

"Names have power." Nico, Thalia, and I stated, cutting Apollo's sentence off.

"Especially around Percy." Thalia added, a small smirk on her face. I fake gasp. I look at Nico for help, but he had a small smirk of his own!

"You guys are mean." I stated, pouting a little. Thalia stuck her tongue out at me. I did it back at her. Nico rolled his eyes at us and-

I gasped. "Nico," I spoke slowly, not believing my eyes. "Are you smiling?!" Nico's lip curved back down into his usual expression.

Thalia choked a little. "He's now smiling?! When did he stop being his overexcited self?"

I didn't answer her, only looking down in remembrance of Bianca.

"It was a few years ago. I grew up. Can we continue?" Nico snapped, sitting back down.

Silence.

"It started when I found Annabeth at my school during gym after I had a dream of Grover being in danger on his quest to find Pan. Annabeth warned me about something at camp. We fought some monsters, destroyed the school's gym, and took a ride with the Grey Sisters. At camp there was a monster attack, the only way to stop the attack was for the friend I had made in school, Tyson, to fight them. The fight was over, and Annabeth told me he was a cyclops. Chiron had not wanted a few of us to come back to camp for the summer, the camp was under attack consistently, Thalia's tree was poisoned, and Chiron was being replaced because the Olympians thought it was him who poisoned her."

"Like he would even do that." Thalia grumbled angrily under her breath.

"Chiron left, and as camp continued daily activities, the new camp director brought back the chariot races. I continued to have dreams of Grover in trouble. The chariot race began, in the middle a monster attack happened, Annabeth, Tyson, and I got blamed for the attack. Clarisse had won the game, then was given a quest after Annabeth and I brought up the idea. The night Clarisse left, Annabeth and I left to go after her to help with her when we realized what was happening. We were on a cruise ship for the night. The ship was full of Kronos' army, a battle happened and we were floating around. Got into a bit of trouble that Clarisse saved us from. We sailed with her for a little before we got to the Sea of Monsters, got shipwrecked by Scylla and Charybdis, was separated, then Annabeth and I ended up at Circe's island. After another battle, we passed the Sirens. We reunited with Tyson, found Polyphemus' island, saved Clarisse and Grover. We got off the island, sailed away from the Sea of Monsters, and Clarisse left with the Golden Fleece to fly to Camp Half-Blood. We ran into Luke, got captured, and cleared Chiron's name as the camp secretly watched. Chiron and the Party Ponies came to our rescue. After the final battle of our quest, we got back to camp a little after that. The day after we got back to camp, we realized that the Golden Fleece worked to well on Thalia's tree-"

"And that's how I came back." Thalia finished for me, looking bored.

Silence. Again.

"So we learned that Percy is a horrible storyteller."

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: August 8, 2017.


	5. Chapter Four

The Third Quest

 **~Thalia's POV~**

I burst out laughing at Little Annie's words. She didn't know that someday she would start dating Kelp Head. According to Bianca's little brother, that is.

Even he seems to find Annie's words funny. He had smiled slightly at her words.

"Can we continue, I wish to know more about what happens to the Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Zeus?" Athena asked. Most nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell this quest." The demigods and gods agreed with me.

"The quest started when Grover asked us for help with helping a couple of demigods. Annabeth, Percy, and I got a ride from Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, to the school where Grover was at. The school dance was the perfect cover for three of us to not be discovered. We met up with Grover to discuss the situation of the two demigods. They were siblings and was being targeted by a teacher. After a argument of what's good music with Grover, Annabeth told us that the siblings were being led by the teacher that was targeted them. She had also told us that someone-" I glared at Percy, who stuttered a response about how it wasn't his fault. "-had gone after the siblings. We had followed Percy's trail to a cliff. When we got there he was trying keep the siblings safe on the edge, he stood in between them and the manticore. We were in the middle of fighting, and the Hunters of Artemis decided to show up." My face showed a little distain at her last sentence.

Nico and Percy shared a surprised glance. "You aren't her lieutenant yet?" They exclaimed, Percy more shocked than Nico. "What happened to Zoe?" Lady Artemis asked, demanding an explanation from my cousin and Bianca's sister. I still haven't found out who their father is yet.

"Percy should explain, he was there."

Percy glared at Nico briefly. "Thalia, what happened before you came here?" He asked me.

"We had just gotten to Camp Half-Blood after rescuing Nico and Bianca. Annabeth was lost in the fight, Bianca became a Hunter, and we rode in Apollo's Sun Chariot with the hunters after Artemis went on a secret solo mission. Why?" I asked, staring Nico and Percy down waiting for an answer.

"ANNABETH IS DEAD?!" I might have said that wrong.

"Annabeth isn't dead." Nico and Percy said together. "Percy will continue from here since he was on the quest." Nico added, going quiet and looking down.

"Alright." Percy started, glancing at Nico with concern. "Thalia explained everything that happened up to the point of when she is from. Later on that night, we had a game of Capture the Flag, and-"

"-and Percy had gotten into a fight with Thalia that almost resulted in death if the oracle hadn't showed up. Camp Half-Blood lost against the Hunters-"

"WE LOST TO THE HUNTERS AGAIN?!"

Percy glared at Nico for the interruption. "The oracle had walked into the clearing before we ended up killing each other. It spoke a prophecy to Zoe;

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

"GODDESS IN CHAINS?!"

"PERISH?!"

"TITAN?!"

"LOST?!"

"WHY ARE WE JUST YELLING ABOUT THE BAD STUFF?!" Everyone stared at Apollo, silence following his question.

"Aside from Apollo's question," Athena began, looking away from Apollo and towards us future demigods. "What did the prophecy mean?"

The three of us looked at each other, I shrugged. "I haven't lived through this yet."

Nico looked at Percy, they shared a silent conversation before they came to an agreement. "We will only reveal the meaning of the prophecy. Thalia hasn't been through this part yet and we don't know if she will remember this or not." Nico informed, letting Percy do the prophecy meaning.

"Okay...The first line is about Thalia, Grover, Zoe, Bianca, and I went west to save Lady Artemis. She was captured while on her solo mission." Percy looked sad, glancing at Nico for the next part. "The one lost in the land without rain was Bianca. She died saving the rest of us." I gasped, understanding why Nico acts the way he does, it's hard losing a sibling...

"The bane of Olympus showed up a few times and took us on the right path before I realized what Bessie was-"

"You made the gods spare it." Nico put in.

"-I had to! Bessie grew on me!" Nico shook his head, smiling a little.

Percy huffed. "The next line is just as it is. We prevailed by hunters and campers working together. The next two lines are of Mount Tam."

"Atlas and the sky." Athena stated breathless in horrifying realization.

Percy nodded, looking down. "Annabeth was holding the sky before Lady Artemis was captured. After that, Lady Artemis took the burden from her."

"The next line refers to Percy's willingness to hold the sky for Lady Artemis. He knew they wouldn't have won the battle against Atlas without her."

"A male willingly took the sky for me?" Artemis looked doubtful at Nico's words.

"It's true. The last line is about Zoe dying from her father's hand, and she died knowing that Percy was-is one of the only good males out there."

"Nico!" Percy blushed.

I choked. "You got Zoe's approval?!"

Percy blushed harder. "I only tried giving back her sword. If I really deserve her approval than I could have done something to save her."

"Percy, she's in the stars. She died a hero's death. There wasn't anything you or Lady Artemis could do." I saw that Artemis looked proud and sad at the mention of Zoe's death.

Percy opened his mouth to say more, but-

"What happened to me?"

-Annabeth beat him to it.

We all turn to Little Annie and the other campers plus Chiron. "I forgot you were here." Percy laughed at my words.

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling a little at Annie. "Don't worry, Annabeth, you're alive in my time, and I'm from after the second great prophecy." His eyes showed sadness for some reason, but I could tell he was telling the truth.

I glanced at Percy, he shrugged and answered. "I'm from after the first great prophecy, I know that she's alive at that point."

"Two great prophecies?! Is Thalia part of both?" Apollo asked.

Nico and Percy looked at each other and replied. "Actually, Thalia wasn't in the first great prophecy, she became Lady Artemis' new lieutenant."

Choking sounds were heard. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Thank you for the review FellowBookReader! I didn't want for Artemis to outright have a huge reaction, so I'm going to try to make it a gradual reaction. Hope the chapter was somewhat to your liking!**

 **And sorry for the long wait, I had my graduation party preparations, my birthday, then I went on a three day water resort trip. It was fun, exhausting and chaotic, but fun. Hopefully the next update will come out faster!**

 **Two more chapters of this book! Don't worry I have a sequel planned! Later!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: September 2, 2017.**


	6. Chapter Five

The Fourth Quest

 **~Nico's POV~**

Thalia sputtered. I wanted to laugh, but the laugh I was hearing didn't let me. The ghostly figure just laughed at the younger Thalia, laughing at things unseen by me.

It hurt so much sometimes, having the ghost here hurt even more.

"This reminds me of the quest we had in the underworld." It wasn't until Annabeth replied that I realized that Percy said that out loud.

"You mean your-our first quest?" She asked.

"No, the quest with us cousins." A moment of silence as everyone tried to grasp what Percy meant. My dad figured it the hidden meaning out first.

"Nico is my son." Gasps. I rolled my eyes. "That's why Perseus said that they are cousins."

I vaguely heard some comments from the past demigods. I don't know who replied, all I was focused on was-

"...I'm sorry, Nico..."

-that I felt the spirit near me.

"...Nico?"

"I'm fine." I snapped at Percy. "Can we just get back to the next quest?"

Thalia glared at me. "What is your problem?"

I glared back. "I don't have a problem."

"You do if you act as if someone died." She stood up, trying to tower over me.

I stood up as well, clenching my fists from the emotions I was still trying to push back. "Nico-" "Shut up. None of you understand-"

"Understand what? That your sister died-"

"NO!" I shouted, feeling the ghost try to comfort me with a hand resting on my shoulder. I shook off the hand. "You don't understand! This isn't Jason! Jason isn't dead! In a few years you get to go back to that sibling relationship that he barely remembers! I can't have that! EVER! It wasn't just Bianca's death that happened. I'm from the future, a full year after the preset that Percy's from! You don't understand what happened, you don't understand what it feels to feel someone die!" By that point Thalia had already sat down in shock of outburst, but I didn't care, not when my emotions got the better of me.

"You weren't there when Percy got attack during the school year before his fourth quest, how he ended up needing the help of the mortal he had accidently almost killed the winter before in navigating the Labyrinth, the same Labyrinth that he had fallen into during capture the flag, or how I was a complete jerk to him and he still went after me consistently! I made him promise to keep Bianca safe! He tried to keep it, but I should have listened to him! During his fourth quest of the Labyrinth, he almost lost Tyson and Grover! Annabeth almost lost Percy! And Percy disappeared for two weeks with no word! Only appearing at his own funeral! He and few others went through the maze to find Daedalus to stop Kronos' army from destroying Camp Half-Blood! Grover ended up finding Pan, who then faded! All through this Percy did impossible things to keep us all safe! At the end of it all he had to lead Camp Half-Blood to fight against Kronos' army, while losing so many good demigods! In the middle of the quest, he fired a bow and arrow that for him would have been impossible! He later found out that Hera helped him, and Percy defended Annabeth who got on the goddess' bad side! Hera got angry at Percy for defending Annabeth who got prideful! His loyalty never fades! He trusted me when I didn't even trust myself! He gave me a home at Camp, showing me that it wasn't that bad. He gave my plan a chance!"

I stopped, breathing heavy after my whole rant.

"He's that loyal?" Artemis asked, the first one overcoming her shock.

I nodded, still breathing a little heavy. "According to Thalia, he's the only male that you approve of. You blessed his relationship." Everyone looked more shocked after that revelation. Artemis' eyes shown with approval

"What?!" Percy asked, getting over his own shock.

I nodded, falling back into my seat, feeling drained.

"How about we take a break?"

* * *

 **I know that this chapter wasn't really long, but I didn't know what else to write, so I stopped. I actually liked how it went for the most part. If I had waited until it was a longer chapter, I wouldn't have published it for a long while.**

 **Thank you Thunderwolf7226 for the review, I hope this one was a nice chapter as well!**

 **One more chapter until this** **book is finished! Just so you know, I'm not planning on writing the sequel at this moment, I have other projects I am working on and I am super excited to see where they go!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: September 4, 2017.**


	7. Chapter Six

The Fifth Quest/Titan War

 **~Percy's POV~**

While Nico had ranted about my fourth quest, I had a feeling that he wanted to say more. Or there was more he didn't say, he did seem at a breaking point after all. I did feel touch that he would say those things about me. I'm glad I got through to him that he belongs at camp.

"No. If I'm right, once we are finished with this quest we will get a break."

"You sure?" I asked, Nico only gave me a stare.

I nodded to myself. "Then, I guess it's time for my fifth quest." Nods were given around the room, I noticed a few goddess' were staring at me with approval?

Before I could continue a note appeared. It fell down onto Lady Athena's lap. She looked down at it with a frown. She cleared her throat. "It reads; 'Due to recent events, Perseus will be reciting the prophecy and meaning, then state the next great prophecy.' That's it." She looked over the paper to see nothing else.

I blinked. "Okay, um, well, for those who don' t know the prophecy it's,

A half-blood child of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep,  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days,  
Olympus to preserve or raze."

I stopped to let the prophecy sink in. "The first and second line was about me turning sixteen. The third describes the city as we battled Kronos and his army." I took a deep breath to get out my next words.

"The last three lines are about Luke, Son of Hermes."

Hermes looked confused. "I thought Luke was-"

"-Luke died a hero." Nico spoke up. "He wasn't perfect, he did some bad things, but he was a hero in the end. He went for rebirth after he died to stop Kronos. He was Kronos' host."

"Luke did what?" Annabeth asked, tears threatening to spill.

"We didn't say half the things that happened during my quests because of what Luke did. He was misguided, he intentions were pure though. He died making me promise that the children of the gods wouldn't end up like him."

"Percy was offered godhood, but turned it down in favor of getting a wish that no child would be ignored and they would be claimed by thirteen." Nico added onto my explanation.

"He did? Why am I not surprised?" Thalia commented sarcastically.

I pouted. "Thanks, Thals. I appreciate it."

She smirked. "You really don't change. How does Annabeth deal with you?" She laughed.

"MY DAUGHTER IS DATING A SON OF POSEIDON?!"

"MY SON IS DATING A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA?!"

"I'M DATING YOU IN THE FUTURE?!" Were the questions that was shouted after Thalia's comment. It also caused a lot of laughter. Nico even smiled.

"What was the plan that you were talking about, Son of Hades?" Lady Hestia asked, peacefully sitting at the Hearth like she has been this whole time.

"I found out that Luke was invulnerable because of the River Styx. I told Percy that he would of had to dip in the Styx as well." Nico answered.

I smiled at the memory. "Wasn't the best idea."

Nico laughed a little. "You came flying out of the water, threatened my dad, then left the underworld after destroying my dad's army. You beat my dad and Kronos, it was the best idea we had at the time." I mockingly glared at him.

"The fifth quest was a war-"

"-how many died?"

I stopped what I was doing, remembering all the fallen demigods. "Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Ethan, Luke, and so many others, they died as heroes. Demigods on both sides dying, it was painful."

The atmosphere changed to depressing at my words.

Lady Aphrodite looked at me. "How are you and Annabeth?"

I smiled. "We started dating a few months ago. I took her to Paris for our one month anniversary."

Thalia snorted. "You didn't." I nodded. "She rant about the architecture?"

"She wouldn't be Annabeth if she didn't." I laughed fondly. Lady Athena looked pleased for a moment after I said that.

Apollo looked curious. "And the next great prophecy?"

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire, the world must fall." I started.

"An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." Nico finished, looking down.

"And that means?" My dad asked.

I opened my mouth, but a few flashes of light stopped me.

"PERCY?!"

"Thalia?"

"Jason?!"

"Nico?"

"Hazel!"

"Frank?"

"LEO!"

Everyone paused, looking at the boy who shouted that last name.

"Only you, Leo..."

"Is that a ghost?!"

* * *

 **Well, after over a year of writing (not really, but that's how long the book was published for), I am happy/sad to say this is the last chapter (though this book went through college/my senior year of high school, and two relationships, I am so bad at updating!). I had so much fun writing this even with the short chapters, I still am proud of it. I know this was short, though to me it was a sweet and chaotic ending that I was going for.**

 **The sequel won't be out for awhile, I'm working on publishing an original story through Amazon (not confirmed yet), along with my other fanfictions I am writing.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed this book!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: September 4, 2017.**


End file.
